


Regret

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: If there's one real regret Tezuka has, it's dated all the way back to middle school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-06-21 06:43am to 07:08am & 2019-06-21 12:54pm to 01:04pm  
> Inspiration: Katy Perry - The one that got away.

When Tezuka finally made it back to the hotel room it was long past midnight but he didn't turn on the lights. Darkness was his friend as it had been for many years and apart from the matches seemed to be the only consistence these days. 

Tennis was his life. 

His whole life.

Unfortunately, tennis had also been someone else's whole life. At least back then.

Tezuka couldn't know if it was still true today but back then he would have shaken his head and laughed out loud at the mere suggestion. But adult life changed everyone and now he couldn't be sure anymore.

The get-together tonight, with almost all of his old team-mates from Seigaku, had been fun. Until Fuji had arrived with Oshitari, bringing Tezuka's world crushing down once again. Fortunately, Fuji had just smiled, not noticing for once, but Oshitari had inquired with more than one look before ambushing Tezuka on the way back from the washrooms.

''You two can't run forever. No matter how good you are at it by now.''

Couldn't they?

Tezuka wasn't sure about that anymore either. He had gone through this particular question for so many years before finally letting it rest and Oshitari had brought everything back in a fraction of a second.

Couldn't they?

They had agreed back then that their ways of life were too different and that there was simply no way to entwine them without sacrificing too much. 

But would it have been too much? 

Was there really something more precious than what they had had?

***

''You're not concentrating.''

Tezuka bowed deeply.

''I'm sorry.''

''Let's stop for today. Your heart is not here.''

***

The match was gruesome. Not because his opponent was better than him but because Tezuka couldn't concentrate. Something he had preached throughout his entire career to never do but it had happened. He had let his guard down and the score was testimony for it. Tezuka would loose and loose badly.

''If you don't get your act together, ore-sama will insist you pay back the expensive ticket he invested in.''

Tezuka's head turned so fast, his vision momentarily blurred. 

''Atobe.''

''I was conducting business downtown and thought I'd come to see the match. Really, you played better against Kite in middle school.''

When Tezuka nodded absentmindedly Atobe picked up where Tezuka could not, just like he had done during their school time.

''How about you give me a match to actually watch and afterward let me accompany you to the locker rooms so I can whisk you away for dinner?''

Also like they had done during middle school.

While Atobe watched, Tezuka's eyes finally filled with determination. 

He would give this match his absolute best and afterward finally talk to the only person he had ever regretted letting go. 

As Inui would say, according to his calculations they were already off to a good - if not very good - start. Atobe had come to watch the match he participated in. And, just like back then, Atobe had not come for tennis only.

But first, there was a match to turn around. 

Knowing those inquisitive eyes would not leave his person Tezuka answered Atobe's now brilliant smile with a small of his own, turned and walked back onto the court with new-found vigor. 

Yudan sezu ni ikou.


	2. Epilogue

''15 - 0.''

The shout was silent in comparison to the smile Tezuka could see on the bleachers. 

Atobe.

The other man had made it back in time and actually seen the last point.

He had come.

Shaking hands, receiving the next medal and 'not really answering questions from the press because he never did' became a whirlwind of nothingness as soon as Atobe stepped close and finally linked their hands together.

''That was quite a shot.''

''Thank you.''

''Remind me not to challenge you on clay again.''

Tezuka couldn't help burying a soft smile into Atobe's shoulder, knowing the press would capture their private moment but not what they wanted the most.

''Ready to take on the next dinner then?''

That almost made Tezuka laugh out loud. Almost.

''Don't you think a shower would be in order first?''

''True. Locker rooms then. The ones here are private, right?''

''Don't even think about it.''

''Might relax you more than a million showers.''

''And if even one of those reporters is capable of lipreading we now have a scandal on our hands.''

''I wouldn't mind.''

''Of course you would.''

''Not if it's because of you.''

Tezuka sighed. That point he really could not argue. Atobe did the most amazing - and stupid - things for him.

Which was exactly why Tezuka loved him so much.


End file.
